


Escondidos.

by nyicris



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Paco Sanz, Paquirrín, Spanish Kink, spanish au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyicris/pseuds/nyicris
Summary: “Sí, es que ya le había dicho que iríamos juntos a...”“Evaristo,” Le ofrece la mano a Emma. “Pero todo el mundo me llama Even.”Even.O: ¿Y si evak fueran españoles?





	1. Sonja con J de jamón: 1:10, 2:10 y 3:10.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!!!!! El ficdom evak en español en ao3 está más que muerto y tenía ganas de escribir gilipolleces, porque hacer un crack de Skam a la española no me dejó satisfecha. 
> 
> He escrito esto como me ha salido. Por ejemplo, a los diálogos les he puesto comillas y no guiones, lol. Perdonadme, demasiado fic en inglés. 
> 
> Disfrutad. <3

“¿No hay ni una tía buena, ni una?” Dijo Mahdi a su lado en la bañera.

La maría tiene increíbles efectos heteronormativos en Isak, así que respondió sin querer.

“Hay una.” Lentamente construyó la imagen de la chica en su mente. “Pelo oscuro y corto, no sé cómo se llama, pero está buena.”

“¿La que se parece a Natalie Portman?”

“Exacto, esa.”

*

Y como por arte de magia, la chica entro en el baño. Estaba valorando con una amiga si probar unas pastillas cualquiera que sacó de los cajones cuando Isak la interrumpió.

“¿Sabes a quién te pareces?”

La chica levantó la vista y sonrió, seguramente acostumbrada a que se lo dijeran.

“Sí.”

“Al tío ese que estafó a media España, el hombre con mil tumores. Paco Sanz.”

***

Lunes. Isak odia los lunes. Como todo el mundo de bien. Y más si implican conversaciones sobre cunnilingus. Y Magnus.

“¿Eso es algo que se haga? ¿Con las tías?”

“Tío, medio Nissen me conoce como Jonas Comecoños. No me jodas.”

Isak decide que es buen momento para dejar de prestar atención.

_A ver qué hay de interesante por la cafetería. Vaya, qué sorpresa. Nad-_

_Joder ese tío está buenísimo._

_CALLA. Soy hetero. Tetas. Culos. Y esos ojos tan azules?????? Fútbol. Álvaro Ojed-AH ME ESTÁ MIRANDO._

 “¿Isak?” Magnus interrumpe su homolapsus.

“¿Eh?”

“¿Tú comes coños?”

_Claro que sí guapi._

Por suerte, Vilde y Sana les interrumpen.

“¡Hola, chicos! ¿Queréis formar parte de alguna extraescolar este año? Somos las organizadoras de grupo de cocina, el Coce-grupo.”

Vilde les da unos segundos a los chicos para que se rían. No lo hacen. Jonas les contesta, por buena educación y esas cosas.

“¿Extraescolares en bachillerato? ¿En serio, Vilde?”

***

Isak tuvo que acabar yendo por culpa de su adorable y chantajista compañera de biología, Sana. Y encima (al menos), el chaval (tío bueno) de la cafetería también vino. Qué suplicio.

“Bienvenidos al grupo de cocina, o Cocegrupo.” Nadie ríe. Vilde se pone más nerviosa aún. “Vais a poneros por parejas, o tríos. Uy, eso ha sonado mal. Mejor parejas. Para cocinar y esas cosas.”

_Por dios que alguien me mate._ Por suerte Vilde les hace levantar a los asistentes para un ejercicio de “amor”, nada que tenga que ver con Isak. Así que aprovecha y se larga de auditorio.

Acaba jugando a Clash of Clans sentado en un váter. Cuando se cansa sale, y oh. _Oh._

El chico está ahí.

“Sígueme.”

*

El chaval se hace un peta sentado a su lado en un banco como si no estuviera matando a Isak por dentro. No puede ni mirarlo.

“¿A qué clase vas?”

“Segundo B.”

“¿Ibas antes a este instituto?”

“Qué va. Iba al Zurbarán.”

La chica Paco Sanz, Emma, les interrumpe en ese momento. Nerviosa, empieza a exponer las excusas por las cuales Isak tiene que acabar siendo su compañero del Cocegrupo. Que si la Tati va con la Yoli y no tiene más amigas, que si Isak es el único que conoce a parte de ellas...

“Pensaba que ibas conmigo.” Dice el chico misterioso.

_Voy a donde tú quieras._

“Sí, es que ya le había dicho que iríamos juntos a...”

“Evaristo,” Le ofrece la mano a Emma. “Pero todo el mundo me llama Even.”

_Even._

 

***

 

Isak corre el lunes a mirar su nombre completo en las listas de las extraescolares.

_Evaristo Bertí Nosborne._

Lo busca en Facebook. Nada. En Google encuentra un vídeo suyo con un colega (Miquel, un chaval catalán bastante mono, pero que le da mala espina) del Zurbarán.

“¿Y cuál es tu peli favorita, Even?”

“Ocho Apellidos Vascos.”

“¿Estás de coña? Si es súper cliché.”

“¡Qué dices! Emilio Martínez-Lázaro sabe captar la esencia de las contradicciones nacionales en España y reírse de ellas con un humor exquisito.”

***

Isak no para de ver por todos lados a Even. No puede más. Necesita tenerlo más cerca, pero es imposible. Así que busca Ocho Apellidos Vascos y se queda hasta las tantas viéndola.

“Gora Euskadi manque pierda.” _No._ Definitivamente, no. Cuando acaba la película Isak se descarga Grindr.  

_Ahora que soy gay, me niego a salir con alguien a quien le guste Ocho Apellidos Vascos._

En cuanto se hace el perfil le empiezan a llegar mensajes de lo más obscenos. Isak bloquea el móvil. Está muy cansado.

***

Ya es viernes, por fin. Pero ha quedado con las amigas de Emma y no piensa más que en rajarse. Además tiene que comprar la cerveza y Eskild no está. Maravilloso.

“Eyyyyyy,” Le saluda _Even_. 

“Hola,” Consigue articular Isak, mientras observa lo cuidado que está el suelo del tranvía. Los dos se quedan en silencio. Isak quiere, no, necesita un tema de conversación. Entonces, se acuerda.

“Por casualidad, ¿no tendrás 18 años?”

“Sí, ¿por?”

En quince minutos Isak ya estaba esperándole fuera del Mercadona más cercano. Sin embargo, Even sale con las manos vacías.

“Me he olvidado el DNI en casa.”

“No importa, vamos a un paki, aunque sea más cara.”

Pero Even ya había empezado a caminar.

*

La habitación de Even es acogedora, llena de dibujos y de posters, y hasta tiene una litera. Pronto se olvidan del DNI y acaban fumando en el alféizar de la ventana.

“¿Y qué música escuchas, Isak?”

“Soy bastante fan de Porta. _Trastorno bipolar eees mi enfermedad, tú no conoces mi dobleee personalidad..._ ”

“¿Has oído a Pimp Flaco alguna vez?”

“Pimp... Flaco...”

“¿No sabes quién es?”

“¡Claro que sí!”

*

Todo iba genial. Isak estaba empezando a admitir que las mariposas en el estómago no eran por el _pa amb tomàquet_ con cardamomo que habían preparado. Even no paraba de sonreír y era gracias a él.

Todo iba genial hasta que llegaron los amigos de Even.

“Esta es Sonja, mi churri.”

Y se empiezan a liar enfrente de Isak, como si no le estuvieran pateando el corazón. Isak quería sacar la Soraya Montenegro que lleva dentro y arrancar a su amado de los brazos de la lisiada, pero se quedó callado en una esquina hasta que se olvidaron de él y se fue.

_Quién coño se llama Sonja. Sonjjjjjjja._

_***_

Después de eso, Isak se rindió. Le pidió perdón a Emma por haberlos dejado plantados. Hizo tests para determinar científica y empíricamente su sexualidad de una vez por todas.

**¿Con cuál de estas opciones te sientes más identificado?**

  1. **GOL Televisión mi canal favorito.**
  2. **Las feministas deben extinguirse.**
  3. **GH16 es la mejor edición de GH desde GH12+1.**



_Qué cojones._

Hasta fue con los chicos a ver a las bailarinas practicando. Su profesor no podía ser más _gay_.

“Vuélvete a Sálvame, Jorge Javier.”

“¿Isak, qué dices?” Jonas arqueó sus peludas cejas ante su comentario.

“Es muy gay.”

“Como aliado feminista no puedo dejar que hagas ese tipo de observaciones.”

En ese momento su exnovio mental los interrumpió lanzándole una gorra a Isak.

“Ten, te la dejaste.”

“¿Dónde?” Preguntó Mahdi. Isak llevaba media hora con la boca abierta, pero no parecía emitir ningún tipo de sonido.

“En la cafe.”

Y se fue. Jonas le preguntó quién era.

“Un pringao del Cocegrupo.”

***

Viernes otra vez. Y pre-fiesta en su casa (pre-fiesta, ¿desde cuándo hacían esas cosas?). Isak estaba con Emma en un sillón, porque había decidido que no podía volver a vivir su vida.

“¿Gusto musical?” Isak ya no sabía que tema de conversación sacarle.

“Blas Cantó de Auryn.”

_Bitch me too, the fuck._

“¿Has escuchado hablar de Pimp Flaco?” Aun así, tenía que hacerse el duro. “Él y su hermano compusieron la mejor canción del trap contemporáneo español. La avioneta es una metáfora sobre su triunfo sobre otros traperos de pacotilla.”

“Lo siento, soy más de C.Tangana.”

_Bueno, nadie es perfecto. Eso no significa que no sea hetero._

_Mierda_. Justo en ese momento Even entra con su novia _Sonjjja_ por la puerta. Y le mira. Le mira como si no hubiera nadie más en el piso. Isak decide que es el momento de poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades hetero. Procede a comerle la boca a Emma hasta que Even se sienta a su lado e intenta entablar conversación con ellos.

“Me encanta este piso, está llena de gente curiosísima...” Emma se gira para ver a Eskild con una peluca rosa al ritmo de una canción noruega, _Fy Faen._ “Por ejemplo, Eskild. Los gays son tan divertidos.”

“¿No crees que eso es una generalización superficial? Es como decir que todos los hijos de la Pantoja son tan feos como Paquirrín.”

“Blah, blah, blah, me aburro. Isak, vamos a bailar.”

Cuando Isak y Emma llegaron a la pista de baile cambió la canción a una más lenta.

 

_Amor mío..._

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_

_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas_

_Esto es el cielo es mi cielo_

_Amor fugado..._

_Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado_

_Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes_

_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

_Gracias por los ánimos,_ pensó Isak.

“Vaya peñazo de canción.” Emma aprovechó para acercársele y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero Isak no podía parar de mirarle a _él. Él_ que estaba besando a su novia Sonja, ajeno a la tormenta que había en el corazón de Isak. Al final, se rindió, y acabó besando a Emma también. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el mundo se parara.

 

_Otra vez mi boca insensata..._

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel_

_Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

_Esta canción me suena._

Y abrió los ojos.

_Labios compartidos..._

_Labios divididos mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

Even le estaba pe...rforando con la mirada mientras se enrollaba con su novia.

Vale.

_Esto no puede ser nada bueno._

 

_Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días_

_Y el dolor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_*_

“Isak! Sonja, Even y yo vamos a coger un taxi a la fiesta. ¿Te apuntas?”

“Nah,” Isak cogió otra cerveza. “Me quedaré recogiendo y luego iré en bici.”

“¿En bici?” Emma se rio incredulamente. “¿Qué quieres, que te atropellen?”

“Eh, no. Lapsus. Quería decir en metro.” Isak forzó una sonrisa.

Emma se fue con los demás y sólo se quedaron él y sus cervezas. Las estaba vaciando en el fregadero de la cocina cuando una figura ridículamente alta apareció a su lado.

“¿No ibas en taxi con Emma y Sonnja?”

“Tengo bici.”

*

“No puedo dejar a Sonja.”

Por si le faltaba poco, no solo el chico que le gusta es hetero (como Isak pft no sé de qué estáis hablando), sino que ahora intentaba que fuera su consejero matrimonial.

“No puedo dejar a Sonja porque tiene una pierna de aluminio. Perdió la suya cuando pisó una mina en la Sierra de Castellón.”

Añadid eso a la lista de cosa que Isak no necesitaba en su vida.

“Por suerte ahora la tecnología de aluminio ha avanzado mucho.”

“¿Estás de coña?”

Los ojos de Even sonrieron y a Isak las mariposas le estaban dando patadas.  “Sí.”

Even poco a poco se fue acercando más. Y más y más y más.

“Podría haber bromeado con algo peor.”

“¡No! Es algo muy serio,” A Isak le temblaba la voz.

“Podría haber dicho que tiene polla.”

“Polla...” _Como yo. Yo puedo ser tu novio con polla. Yo yo yo elígeme a mí mí mí._ “Pero. Es muy dulce...”

Aunque eso ya daba bastante igual, porque los labios de Even estaban peligrosamente cerca de los suyos.

“ _Sonjjja..._ ”

Cada vez más cerc-

Un ruido en la entrada.

Labios separados.

Y Noora con una maleta en la entrada.


	2. Noruega tiene un color especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even le invita a la fiesta de jalogüi e Isak se hace la permanente, Lo Que Pasará A Continuación Te Sorprendará [Seguir Leyendo]

**A Even Cocegrupo:**

**heyyyyyy gracias por lo de ayer me lo pase muy bien con lo de mirarnos mientras besabamos a nuestras chicas jaja. llegaste bien en bici? espero que si . haces algo hoy??? :)**

_No, mejor sin la sonrisa. Pensará que estoy buscando algo demasiado serio._

**heyyyy  crack! gracias por lo de ayer makina! me preguntaba si hacias algo hoy ?**

_A ver, tampoco quiero que se piense que soy hetero_.

**MIRA NO SÉ ??SÉ QUE TIENES NOVIA PERO AYER CASI NOS BESAMOS NO????**

_Puta Noora._

“¡Ey, que estoy aquí!” Noora estaba en el sofá mientras Eskild y Linn jugaban con su pelo. Ups, parece que Isak dijo eso en alto. El chaval levantó las manos a modo de disculpa y Noora siguió con su relato londinense. “Bueno, pues llovía bastante.”

“¿Y William?”

“No le he superado. Pero no hemos roto. Pero no le he superado.”

Mientras Noora acababa Isak envió el mensaje definitivo. Los nervios le comían entero.

“Quiero superar a William pero es que en cualquier momento puede venir a Barajas a por mí.”

“¿Pero por qué habéis roto?” Preguntó Eskild.

“No hemos roto. Nos hemos tomado un descanso. Pero no le he superado. Y no necesito un hombre en mi vida. Pero si realmente me quiere, vendrá a por mí.”

Justo en ese momento Even le respondió.

*

 

**Even Cocegrupo**

09:41

Heyy gracias por lo de ayer xd

haces algo hoy??? xd

09:43  


hola! gracias a ti, espero que noora este bien

en realidad no

era muy pesada esa chica

lo siento había olvidado que he quedado con sonja ya

nos vemos en el insti

***

“Fiesta de jalogüi,” leyó Isak de la invitación que había pegada en su taquilla del instituto. Por alguna razón tenía la cara de la Maite Galdeano dibujada.

Isak hace una bola y la tira por detrás de las taquillas. Isak _odia_ Halloween. Jonas dice que es otra fiesta del imperialismo norteamericano impuesta desde la Casablanca. A Isak simplemente no le gusta disfrazarse. Y encima los disfraces de Halloween son cutrísimos. Y las calabazas, _puaj_. Y-

“Hola. ¿Vas a la fiesta?” Even, como siempre, apareció de la nada. Por supuesto a él los lunes no le afectan, estaba radiante. A Isak no le temblaban las piernas ni nada.

“No. No sé,” _Igual un poco_ sí le temblaban. “Seguramente.”

“¿Vamos juntos?”

“¡¡Vale!!” Guau, ese gallo, ni Manel Nav-

“¿Y nos vemos antes?”

Este chico definitivamente iba al grano.

“¡Claro!” Bien de entusiasmo.

Y se fue. Y Jonas estaba justo detrás. Mirándole con esa cara de “puedo leer tu alma, bro”.

***

**Even Cocegrupo**

14:33

desmotivaciones?

en serio even

cuando noora entro por la puerta

oh

jeje

***

Isak estaba mirando los versos de la Biblia que le enviaba su madre mientras Sana leía un texto de microbiología al otro lado de la mesa. Aun habiendo huído de su casa y de la locura de su madre, seguía persiguiéndole, la culpa, el pecado, la vergüenza.

“¿Isak?” Sana interrumpió su fustigamiento mental.

Sana era una alumna especial. Habían muy pocas chicas en el instituto que se vistieran como ella, o que tuvieran sus creencias. De algún modo, le recordaba a su madre, estancada en el pasado. Así que se lo preguntó.

“Sana, _noah fence_ , pero estamos en 2017. ¿Por qué sigues siendo de Vox? Eres una chica inteligente, estudias ciencias exactas...”

Sana puso los ojos en blanco durante unos cinco segundos. “¿Hay algo de mi partido político que te moleste?”

“Nada específico, pero…” Isak podía sentir como se sonrojaba. _Sí, algo específico._ “Pensáis que los homosexuales no pueden formar una familia o… que Maduro es el demonio o lo que sea.”

La chica frunció el ceño. “¿Tú a qué partido político votas, Isak?”

“No puedo votar. Tengo 17 años. Como tú.”

Sana se estaba ajustando el pin de España de su blazer, preparada para atacar, cuando Emma les interrumpió.

“¡Isak! Sonja me ha dicho que Even y tú habéis quedado para Halloween.”

“... ¿sí?” ¿Por qué iba Sonja a saber eso? ¿Y contárselo a Emma? Era una estupidez. A no ser…

“Pues Sonja me ha dicho que van a ir disfrazados de ángel y dios, y pensaba que podríamos ir también conjuntados. De caperucita y lobo, o gato y perro, o…” _Mierda mierda mierda._

_Even._

_Qué._

_Has._

_Hecho._

Ya que Isak no respondía y seguramente tenía cara de estreñido, Emma siguió hablando. “Si te parece divertido, claro.”

Al chico no le quedaba mucho más que responder, ante el fracaso del cuento de hadas homosexual que se había montado en su cabeza. “De acuerdo.”

Cuando Emma se fue Isak miró a Sana y tenía una sonrisa de las suyas. De las de Aramís Fuster que lo ve todo. A Isak le reventaba, pero tampoco podía decir nada.

_¿Por qué todo el mundo me lee como un libro abierto?_

***

Su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Doble cita de Halloween, una fiesta que detestaba, en su piso, con su crush y la novia de su crush, disfrazados de dios y ángel respectivamente, Abraham Mateo de fondo y… Emma. Emma, dulce e inocente Emma, que no había tenido otra idea que disfrazarlos de…

“Bisbal y Chenoa,” Emma se ajusta las mangas de su sudadera gris. “Vamos de Bisbal y Chenoa.”

“Ah, claro. Ahora entiendo porque Isak lleva el pelo tan rizado.” Sonja le sonríe desde el otro sofá. Y siguen con su chachara.

Isak no se ha sentido más ridículo en su vida. Y encima Even no para de echarle miraditas y aguantarse la risa. Isak tiene ganas de recordarle que se llama Evaristo y no está para burlarse de su cabellera _._ Aun así no puede evitar sonrojarse. Y debe admitir que tararea internamente _Ave María, cuándo serás mía_ cada vez que se cruzan las miradas.

“Cálmate con la cerveza, por favor.” Le susurra Sonja a Even, aunque tanto Emma como Isak lo entienden perfectamente.

“Cálmate tú con lo de controlarme,” _Wow. Savage._ “En serio, Sonja.”

Isak agarra su cerveza más fuerte. O sea que lo de querer cortar con ella no iba en broma. Por un lado se siente mal por estar presenciando esto, por otro la víbora interior que destrozó la relación de Jonas y Eva hará ya un año está empezando a salivar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sonja se había ido al baño. Y Emma la siguió cinco segundos después. ¿Seguro que no son ellas las que están teniendo una aventura a espaldas de Isak y Even?

“¿Qué hora es?” Even le pregunta.

“¿Hm?” Isak saca el móvil. “21:20.”

“Vale.” Y se queda sentado sin decir nada. “¿Y ahora?”

“Las 21:21.”

“¿En serio?”

“Sí.” Even cada vez era más enigmático.

“Vámonos.”

“¿A dónde?”

*

Even y él cogieron la bici a ninguna parte. Isak estaba convencido de que se quedó dormido de aburrimiento en el salón y esto era un sueño. Casi las diez del viernes de Halloween, Dios y David Bisbal volaban en bici por las calles de Madrid.

En una de esas veces en las que Isak cerraba los ojos y se agarraba más fuerte a Even por si acaso, él paró la bici de golpe.

“¿Qué pasa?” Dijo Isak, con la cara chafada contra la espalda de Even.

“¿Esos son Los del Río?”

_Qué._

Isak no sabía cuándo ni cómo pero habían llegado al parque del Retiro y había una carroza de caballos y, efectivamente, Los del Río.

Isak tuvo una sobredosis de surrealismo hasta que le dio sentido a todo este embrollo.

_Ocho Apellidos Vascos._

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Even qué mierdas estaba pasando, el chico ya estaba caminando hacia la carroza y tendiéndole una mano a Isak.

“Sube.”

“No.”

“Va, no hagas esperar a Los del Río.”

Isak le dio la mano y subieron juntos.

Los del Río empezaron a cantar.

_Noruega, tan sonriente,_

_yo me lleno de alegría cuando hablo con su gente,_ _  
_ _Noruega enamora al cielo,_

 _para vestirlo de azul,_ _capazo duerme en Oslo,_ _  
_ _Y la luna en_ _Tissvassklumptjønnin_ _._

Isak tenía la cara de Even a diez milímetros de la suya cuando el carro arrancó.

“¿Qué cojones están cantando?” Los labios de Even rozaron los suyos cuando habló.

“¿Tenías todo esto planeado?”

“No.”

Y le besa. Un beso de tantear el terreno.

_Noruega tiene un color especial,_

_Noruega sigue teniendo su duende,_ _  
_ _Me sigue oliendo a appelsinblomst,_

_me gusta estar con su gente._

“Pellízcame para saber que no estoy soñando.”

Even le tira de un ricito. _Au._ Y se vuelve a acercar.

“He estado queriendo hacer esto toda la noche.”

“¿Besarme?” Pregunta Isak, sonriendo en los labios de Even como un gilipollas.

“Tocarte el pelo.”

“Calla.”

Se vuelven a besar hasta que les interrumpe el cochero.

“Quizás os sale más barato enrollaros en la calle, tortolitos.”

“¿Ah, qué tenemos que pagar esto?” Se le escapa a Isak.

“Juraría que no sois la pareja que nos había contratado, así que sí. Son 300 euros. Tarifa nocturna.”

Lo siguiente que sabe es que Even casi le arranca el brazo y ya están corriendo hacia su apartamento.

 

***

 

Beso. Beso. Y otro beso. Un beso en la mejilla, otro en la nariz, uno en la boca. En todos lados.

Even le mira como si estuviera viendo un atardecer en una playa de la Costa Brava.

_Vale Isak eso ha sido súpermoñas. Aaaaah. Si levanto la barbilla un poco me da más besos._

A Isak le va a explotar un pulmón.

“Yo creo que la vida es como una película. Y cada uno es el director de su vida.”

“¡Pero eso limita las posibilidades!”

“¿Qué posibilidades?” Even levanta las cejas.

“Las de los universos infinitos. Yo creo que cada vez que tomas una decisión, se crea un universo paralelo.”

“¿Cómo?”

“Por ejemplo. Anoche decidimos huir en bici y acabamos encontrándonos en el Retiro con Los del Río y la carroza esa. Hay un universo en el que acabamos en Cibeles y nos metimos en la fuente.”

Even sonrió aún más. Si eso era posible.

“Hay un universo en el que ayer no te disfrazaste de David Bisbal y no te besé.”

“¿No me hubieras besado si no me hubiera disfrazado de David Bisbal?”

Isak se apartó. Even soltó una carcajada que llenó la habitación.

“ _Sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados…”_

El chico acabó comiéndose una almohada.

*

Al día siguiente, en vez de Even, había una nota al lado suyo en la cama.

_“estoy demasiado subido, yo no creo en la gravedad.” yung beef_

_estás to bueno papi <3 _

Y un dibujo de Isak en este universo con el pelo rizado y muchos corazones, y en un universo paralelo él con el pelo liso y triste.

Isak se levanta de la cama confundido y abre la puerta. Se encuentra a Noora limpiando la pared con un cepillo. Este día empeora por momentos.

“¿Isak?” Eskild se acerca a la puerta de su habitación. “¿Quién era ese chico?¿Evaristo, se llamaba?”

Isak da un portazo.

*

Even no vino al instituto hasta el miércoles. Esos dos días, cuando acababa las clases, Isak salía escopetado a segundo de bachillerato B a ver si había venido. Y nada. Hasta los chicos le recordaron que se había olvidado del cumpleaños de Magnus y no le importó tanto. Sólo quería volver a volar con Even, aunque fuera con Los del Río de fondo otra vez.

Por suerte, en clase de educación física Even apareció en la entrada del gimnasio. Levantó las cejas y echó a andar hacia los vestuarios. Isak le siguió, como siempre. Qué iba a hacer.

“Le he hablado a Sonja sobre ti. Nos hemos dado un tiempo,” Even hablaba con voz temblorosa. Parecía de porcelana, todo él. “¿Qué te parece?”

“Bien… quiero decir, si no estás triste.”

“Claro que no… claro que no estoy triste.”

Y le besa.

E Isak siente que puede respirar otra vez después de tantos días. La frente de Even contra la suya, sus manos entrelazadas.

“¿Qué pensarían tus padres si empezaramos a salir?”

Isak vuelve a ahogarse.

“Mi padre seguramente no tendría problema… mi madre…”

“¿Tu madre sí?”

Isak repasa mentalmente los versos sobre Sodoma y Gomorra que le envió su madre hace un mes.

“Mi madre está pirada. Cree que el mundo se va a acabar y que Susana Díaz es mi tía.” Even frunce el ceño. “Susana Díaz no es mi tía.”

“Uff… Suerte. Yo voy con Pedro en las primarias.”

“Simplemente,” Isak traga saliva. _Dilo. No eres egoísta. Te estaba destrozando la vida. Tienes derecho a huir. No eres egoísta._ “Me da igual. No me importa mi madre. No quiero a enfermos mentales en mi vida.” Isak respira.  “¿Y tus padres, qué pensarían si saliéramos?”

“Les encantarías.”

Even le besa y se va.Todo va bien. Están… ¿saliendo? Todo va bien.

_Pero por qué se siente como si le hubieran dado una bofetada._

*

**Even Cocegrupo**

17:55

Heyyyy even

Me he pasado el día limpiando escaleras

vaya mierda

la comunidad de vecinos en fin

tu que has hecho???

quieres quedar??? :)

18:03

Hola Isak. Estuvo bien verte ayer pero creo que estamos yendo demasiado deprisa. Sé que es mi culpa pero necesito tiempo. Lo siento.

*

Conversaciones sobre chicas y sobretodo, conversaciones sobre chicas casi follando con Magnus es lo último que necesitaba Isak este viernes por la noche. Hacía un día que Even le había “dejado”. Even. Su primer chico. Con su tupé ridículo y las arruguitas en los ojos y. Isak solo quería quedarse viendo el maldito Sálvame Deluxe entre sus mantas que hoy traían a Chabelit _El fútbol, el maldito fútbol_ que hoy juega el Barça.

“Hay fiesta hoy en casa de Emma Larsén,” Jonas le da un codazo a Isak. “Sé de alguien que nos puede colar.”

Chabelita. Él solo quería ver a Chabelita.

*

El camino hasta casa de Emma fue largo como una tarde de domingo. Isak sabía perfectamente lo que se encontraría. Emma lo sabía. _Tenía_ que saberlo.

Llegaron a su puerta y abrieron dos chicos más mayores, con pinta de tener padres enchufados en el ayuntamiento del PP.

“¿Quiénes sois?” Por supuesto, se habían autoinvitado, así que no les dejaron entrar. Los chicos insistían en que Isak usara su contacto, pero sería inútil. No quería entrar en esa fiesta. No quería.

Hasta que lo vio.

Radiante, en una camisa de cuadros y con el tupé más perfecto de lo que recordaba.

“Soy amigo de Emma. Emma Larsén. Va a cuarto de ESO y tiene un aire a Íñigo Errejón.”

Los chicos le consideraron unos segundos. “Vete a buscarla y que nos lo diga ella.”

Isak salió disparado a donde había visto a Even. Nada. Ni rastro.

“Tú, ¿qué coño haces aquí?”

_Maldita sea mi suerte._

“¡Emma! Hombre, qué tal. Siento haberos dejado tiradas el otro día. Entiendo que pienses que soy gilipollas.”

“No es por eso… Me hiciste pensar que te gustaba cuando eres gay. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, Isak. Sal del armario.”

A partir de ahí todo pasó a cámara lenta.

Isak localiza a Even.

Con Sonja. Besándose.

Sale. Mahdi le hace una broma de mierda. Se cabrea. Le pega. Sale huyendo. Se derrumba en el suelo llorando.

Fin.

 

***

 

Las semanas pasan y se emborronan. Isak ya no sabe en qué día vive. Solo sabe que no duerme por las noches y se refugia en Pimp Flaco para tener fuerzas cada mañana e ir al instituto.

Eskild sigue picado con él porque le dijo que no era gay de Las Campos y rimmel, sino de que le gustaba Even y ya.

Sus amigos están tensos desde que pegó a Mahdi.

Noora se pasa hablando de William con Eva todo el día, _todo._ Que si cada día va a Barajas a esperar los vuelos de Londres. Que si ya le ha superado. Que si Sana no le deja coger un vuelo a Londres otra vez.

Y su vida amorosa es, básicamente, un desastre. Hasta se encontró con Even en el comedor el día que hacían un especial de comida catalana en el insti. Por supuesto, Isak, como el adolescente dramático que es, se pilló una rebanada de _pà amb tomàquet_.

“¿Sin cardamomo?”

“No… No había. El cardamomo no es catalán.” Even _sonrió_ e Isak salió corriendo, porque el pan se le iba a enfriar. Era por eso.  

Por suerte Jonas está ahí. Siempre.

“Oye tío, si necesitas hablar...”

Y a falta de pastis de la enfermera del instituto, acude a él.

“¿Quieres pillar un kebab? Invito yo.”

“Bueno. Nadie le diría que no a un kebab.”

*

“Te daré una pista. No es una chica.”

Silencio.

“¿Soy yo?”

_El Isak de hace un año está cagándose en los pantalones._

“¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Tú? No no no no. No.”

“¿Qué pasa, soy tan feo?”

“¡No!” _No._ “Pero… no eres tú.”

Jonas mira su kebab. “¿Es el chaval ese de Cocegrupo?”

¿Tan evidente era Isak?

“Sí…”

“Como aliado lgbtiquarius+, he de decir que es muy atractivo.”

“¡¿Qué?!”

Jonas le empezó a dar una charla sobre heteronormatividad y cómo siendo él lo más hetero del mundo, podía admirar la belleza del crush de su mejor amigo, hasta que sonó un teléfono. Isak se metió la mano en el bolsillo para coger el suyo y encontró una nota.

Era otro de los dibujos de Even.

Isak comiendo _pà amb tomàquet_ sin cardamomo.

_Al mismo tiempo en un lugar diferente del universo._

Los dos, comiendo juntos y por supuesto, el cardamomo.

“Tiene que romper con su novia, tío.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRIMERO Twitter por si queréis hablarme: @evenismo.<3  
> Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, espero que este os haya gustado!!! este capi me ha costado más de escribir porque me iba quedando sin cosas que *voz del exministro Wert* españolizar, pero bueno, ahí lo tenéis. El próximo también tardará un poquito porque ya sabéis qué toca :( + estoy en la última semana de uni
> 
> en latinoamérica David Bisbal también es famoso no??? al menos eso nos venden en españa. 
> 
> Besis <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis conmigo para la segunda y tercera parte. Dejadme un comentario si sois de aquí también ;-; Los kudos alimentan el gato de mi hermana, Braulio. <3


End file.
